1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable water purification system particularly adapted for use on a domestic sink or countertop and to be connected to a domestic water supply for providing purified drinking water utilizing a reverse osmosis filter unit and a plurality of series connected purified water storage containers.
2. Background
In a great many geographical areas domestic water supplies are of questionable purity. The demands on some centralized water filtration systems and the utilization of certain ground and surface water resources makes it virtually impossible from an economic viewpoint to provide drinking water of a purity required or at least desired for human consumption. Accordingly, there has been a continuing need for a water filter system which may be readily adapted for use as a domestic appliance for connection to domestic water supplies which are often considered to be suitable for use for potable water but which in reality are dangerously toxic. In such situations and in regard to many other water supplies, the degree of purity of water from the central supply system or a private well is such that water for human internal consumption requires additional purification. In this regard there has been a longfelt need for a water purification system which is easily utilized in conjunction with a household water distribution system, which may be used only when it is necessary to provide a supply of drinking water, and may otherwise be easily stored out of the way. The present invention provides a unique portable water purification system particularly adapted for use as a domestic appliance which holds several advantages and superior features which will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the following description.